2012 Pasedena Emergency
the 2012 Pasedena Emergency accured on August 2012. it was an Attempted Attack by Lawanda's Mortville. but also the purpose of this unprovoked invasion is to eliminate the Chojin Muscle league to force a Confrontation of the Newly-born (at the time) Power Rangers Megaforce. but that was prevented by the Legendary Muscle League Champions who decimated the Maids to order and the Witch League to flush out the intruders in order for them to witness the birth of the new team of power rangers: Power Rangers Megaforce! it also boasted Mortvilles secret society as well who implicated Lawanda for Burning down a funeral home in may after Beth Phoenix lost the Divas Championship to Nikki Bella Prelude Lawanda Dumores Mortville After Germany broke its pact with the Soviets and invaded the USSR in June 1941, the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union jointly occupied Iran as a preventative measure, starting on August 25, 1941, and justified their invasion by the need to use Iran as a gateway for delivery of Lend-Lease supplies to the Soviet Union.5 As a result, Rezā Shāh was forced to abdicate and exiled to Mauritius; his son, Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, the crown prince, became the new monarch. Their joint ‘Tripartite Treaty’ of January 1942 declared that their military presence was not an occupation, proclaimed Iran to be their ally, and pledged to withdraw their troops within six months of the end of the war.5 Throughout the rest of the war, the United Kingdom and the United States used Iran as an important supply line to the Soviet war effort against Nazi Germany. Thirty thousand non-combatant US troops arrived to move these supplies, and transit through Iran was later termed a "bridge to victory". At the Teheran Conference in 1943, the Big Three gave additional assurances concerning Iran’s future sovereignty and territorial integrity, as well as a promise to assist in its post-war reconstruction and development 2010 war with Cold River the 2010 Mortville-Cold River war (1688–97, also known as the Second Indian War,2 Father Baudoin's War,3 Castin's War,4 or the First Intercolonial War in French5) was the North American theater of the Nine Years' War (1688–97, also known as the War of the Grand Alliance or the War of the League of Augsburg). It was the first of six colonial wars (see the four French and Indian Wars, Father Rale's War and Father Le Loutre's War) fought between New France and New England along with their respective Native allies before France ceded its remaining mainland territories in North America east of the Mississippi River in 1763. For King William's War, neither England nor France thought of weakening their position in Europe to support the war effort in North America.6 New France and the Wabanaki Confederacy were able to thwart New England expansion into Acadia, whose border New France defined as the Kennebec River in southern Maine.7:27 89 According to the terms of the Treaty of Ryswick, the boundaries and outposts of New France, New England, and New York remained substantially unchanged. 2012 War with Pacific Sauria The Invasion of Dagestan was the trigger for the Second Chechen War. In August and September 1999, Shamil Basayev (in association with the Saudi-born Ibn al-Khattab, Commander of the Mujahedeen) led two armies of up to 2,000 Chechen, Dagestani, Arab and international mujahideen and Wahhabist militants from Chechnya into the neighboring Republic of Dagestan. This war saw the first (unconfirmed) use of aerial-delivered fuel air explosives (FAE) in mountainous areas, notably in the village of Tando.47By mid-September 1999, the militants were routed from the villages and pushed back into Chechnya. At least several hundred militants were killed in the fighting; the Federal side reported 279 servicemen killed and approximately 900 wounded Randy Weaver, a former Iowa factory worker and U.S. Army combat engineer,4 moved with his family to northern Idaho during the 1980s in order to "home-school his children and escape what he and his wife Vicki saw as a corrupted world".56 Vicki, the religious leader of the family, believed that the apocalypse was imminent and believed her family would survive the apocalypse in a remote mountainous area. They bought 20 acres (8 ha) of land on Ruby Ridge in 1983 and began building a cabin.7 The Weaver property was located in northern Idaho in Boundary County, on a hillside on Ruby Creek opposite Caribou Ridge near Naples Chojin Muscle league Seminar set. A decision to move the summit from Chicago to Camp David was announced by the White House on 5 March 2012. The decision came as a surprise to Chicago officials who had been planning for the event for months.9 Some[who?] of those planning to protest the event took credit for the move; however, President Barack Obama denied that the decision was motivated by the demonstrations.10 Suggestions in the media indicated the move was to placate Russian President Vladimir Putin who said he would not attend a NATO summit in Chicago at the same time.11 In preparation for the Camp David summit, two nearby parks — Cunningham Falls State Park and Catoctin Mountain Park — were closed by the Secret Service.1213 Nonetheless officials in Frederick County, where Camp David is located, expressed hope the summit would have an overall positive economic impact for the county.14 Prior to the summit, officials were unsure if there would be many protests in Thurmont, the town nearest to Camp David.15 In fact only a small number of peaceful protestors gathered in Thurmont with signs and a replica of an aerial drone 2012 Games of the XXX Olympiad The 2012 Summer Olympics, formally the Games of the XXX Olympiad2 and commonly known as London 2012, was a major international multi-sport event celebrated in the tradition of the Olympic Games, as governed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC). It took place in London and to a lesser extent across the United Kingdom from 25 July to 12 August 2012. The first event, the group stage in women's football began on 25 July at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, followed by the opening ceremonies on 27 July.34 10,768 athletes from 204 National Olympic Committees (NOCs) participated.5 Following a bid headed by former Olympic champion Sebastian Coe and then-Mayor of London Ken Livingstone, London was selected as the host city on 6 July 2005 during the 117th IOC Session in Singapore, defeating bids from Moscow, New York City, Madrid, and Paris.6 London is the first and only city thus far to host the modern Olympic Games three times,78 having previously done so in 1908 and in 1948.910 Construction for the Games involved considerable redevelopment, with an emphasis on sustainability.11 The main focus was a new 200-hectare (490-acre) Olympic Park, constructed on a former industrial site at Stratford, East London.12 The Games also made use of venues that already existed before the bid.13 The Games received widespread acclaim for their organisation, with the volunteers, the British military and public enthusiasm praised particularly highly.141516 The opening ceremony, directed by Danny Boyle, received widespread acclaim throughout the world, particular praise from the British public and a minority of widely ranging criticisms from some social media sites.1718 During the Games, Michael Phelps became the most decorated Olympic athlete of all time, winning his 22nd medal.19 Saudi Arabia, Qatar, and Brunei entered female athletes for the first time, so that every currently eligible country has sent a female competitor to at least one Olympic Games.20 Women's boxing was included for the first time, thus the Games became the first at which every sport had female competitors.212223 These were the final Olympic Games under the IOC presidency of Jacques Rogge. The final medal tally was led by the United States, followed by China and host Great Britain. Several world and Olympic records were set at the games. Though there were several controversies, the 2012 games were deemed highly successful with the rising standards of competition amongst nations across the world, packed stadiums and smooth organisation. Furthermore, the focus on sporting legacy and post-games venue sustainability was seen as a blueprint for future Olympics. USA Vs. Mexico at Azteca On August 15, 2012, the United States defeated Mexico at Estadio Azteca in the first victory for the U.S. against Mexico on Mexican soil in 75 years. the planning Lawanda planned to attack the US mainland in retaliation for winning in Azteca Stadium and to coincide with the 20th anniversary of the Ruby Ridge incident in 1992. she chose Pasadena, California as her ideal target along with several rural areas populated by indigenous peoples that have embassies and consulates in the Los Angeles area. the Colossi bros. Green Acres area (strictly a civilian farming operation base with 100 colonists) caught wind of this plot and the Watch Commander of the Green Acres Colony reported to the Colossi and Green Colossi Consulates in Santa Barbara. Power Morphicon 3 the Chojin Muscle League Champions Seminar at the Rose Bowl Stadium On the morning of December 23, Keane and a vanguard of 1,800 British soldiers reached the east bank of the Mississippi River, 9 miles (14 km) south of New Orleans.22 Keane could have attacked the city by advancing for a few hours up the river road, which was undefended all the way to New Orleans, but he made the fateful decision to encamp at Lacoste's Plantation23 and wait for the arrival of reinforcements.24 During the afternoon of December 23, after he had learned of the position of the British encampment, Andrew Jackson reportedly said, "By the Eternal they shall not sleep on our soil."25 This intelligence had been provided by Colonel Thomas Hinds' Squadron of Light Dragoons, a militia unit from the Mississippi Territory.2627 That evening, attacking from the north, Jackson led 2,13128 men in a brief three-pronged assault on the unsuspecting British troops, who were resting in their camp. Then Jackson pulled his forces back to the Rodriguez Canal, about 4 miles (6.4 km) south of the city. The Americans suffered 24 killed, 115 wounded, and 74 missing,29 while the British reported their losses as 46 killed, 167 wounded, and 64 missing. the Birth of Power Rangers Megaforce the Attack Rose Bowl Skirmish However, Quimby goes on to say, "It is not too much to say that it was the battle of December 23 that saved New Orleans. The British were disabused of their expectation of an easy conquest. The unexpected and severe attack made Keane even more cautious...he made no effort to advance on the twenty-fourth or twenty-fifth."32 As a consequence, the Americans were given time to begin the transformation of the canal into a heavily fortified earthwork.33 On Christmas Day, General Edward Pakenham arrived on the battlefield and ordered a reconnaissance-in-force on December 28 against the American earthworks protecting the advance to New Orleans. That evening, General Pakenham met with General Keane and Admiral Cochrane for an update on the situation, angry with the position that the army had been placed in. General Pakenham wanted to use Chef Menteur Road as the invasion route, but he was overruled by Admiral Cochrane, who insisted that his boats were providing everything that could be needed.34 Admiral Cochrane believed the veteran British soldiers would easily destroy Jackson's ramshackle army, and he allegedly said that if the army did not do it, his sailors would. Whatever Pakenham's thoughts on the matter, the meeting settled the method and place of the attack Violent actions occurred during and after the Saturday night performance by Limp Bizkit, which included fans tearing plywood from the walls during a performance of the song "Break Stuff." Several sexual assaults were also reported in the aftermath of the concert.812131415 The band's vocalist, Fred Durst, stated during the concert, "People are getting hurt. Don't let anybody get hurt. But I don't think you should mellow out. That's what Alanis Morissette had do. If someone falls, pick 'em up.12 Durst said during a performance of the band's hit song, Nookie, "We already let all the negative energy out. It's time to reach down and bring that positive energy to this. It's time to let yourself go right now, 'cause there are no rules out there."16 In contrast, partway though the song, Durst encouraged the crowd to become angry. Durst later stated in an interview, "I didn't see anybody getting hurt. You don't see that. When you're looking out on a sea of people and the stage is twenty feet in the air and you're performing, and you're feeling your music, how do they expect us to see something bad going on?"12 Primus member Les Claypool told the San Francisco Examiner, "Woodstock was just Durst being Durst. His attitude is 'no press is bad press', so he brings it on himself. He wallows in it. Still, he's a great guy."12 Violence escalated the next night during the final hours of the concert as Red Hot Chili Peppers performed on the east stage, and Megadeth on the west stage. A group of peace promoters, led by the anti-gun violence organization Pax, (later renamed the Center to Prevent Youth Violence) had distributed candles to those stopping at their booth during the day, intending them for a candlelight vigil to be held during the Chili Peppers' performance of the song "Under the Bridge".17 During the band's set, the crowd began to light the candles, some also using candles and lighters to start bonfires. Hundreds of empty plastic water bottles that littered the lawn area were used as fuel for the fire which had spread to both stages by the end of the performances. When the British reconnaissance-in-force withdrew, the Americans immediately began constructing earthworks to protect the artillery batteries. These defenses were then christened Line Jackson. The Americans installed eight batteries, which included one 32-pound gun, three 24-pounders, one 18-pounder, three 12-pounders, three 6-pounders, and a 6-inch (150 mm) howitzer. Jackson also sent a detachment to the west bank of the Mississippi to man two 24-pounders and two 12-pounders on the grounded warship USS Louisiana. Even so, Jackson's force was greatly outnumbered by the attacking forces. Jackson's total of 4,732 men was made up of 968 U.S. Army regulars,36 58 U.S. Marines (holding the center of the defensive line), 106 seamen of the US Naval battalion, 1,060 Louisiana militia and volunteers (including 462 free people of color), 1,352 Tennessee militia, 986 Kentucky militia, 150 Mississippi militia, and 52 Choctaw warriors, along with a force from the pirate Jean Lafitte's Baratarians. Jackson also had the support of the warships in the Mississippi River, including the USS Louisiana, the USS Carolina and the Enterprise, a steamboat. The main British army arrived on New Year's Day 1815, and opened fire on the earthworks with their artillery. This began an exchange of artillery fire that continued for three hours. Several of the American guns were destroyed or silenced, including the 32-pounder, a 24-pounder, and a 12-pounder, while some damage was done to the earthworks. The British artillery finally exhausted its ammunition, which caused Pakenham to cancel the attack. Pakenham did not know that his attack had come close to success, since the Americans defenders on the left of Line Jackson near the swamp had broken under the fire and abandoned their position. Pakenham decided to wait until his entire force of over 8,000 men to assemble before continuing his attack. The British regulars included the 4th, 7th, 21st, 43rd, 44th, 85th, 93rd (Highland) Regiments, a 500-man "demi-battalion" of the 95th Rifles, 14th Light Dragoons, and the 1st and 5th West Indies Regiments of several hundred black soldiers from the British West Indies colonies. Other troops included Native Americans of the Hitchiti tribe, led by Kinache. After the Chili Peppers were finished with their main set, the audience was informed about "a bit of a problem." An audio tower had caught fire, and the fire department was called in to extinguish it. At approximately 7 p.m. local time, an hour before kick-off, the trouble started.14The Liverpool and Juventus supporters in sections X and Z stood merely yards apart. The boundary between the two was marked by temporary chain link fencing and a central thinly policed no-man's land.15 Fans began to throw stones across the divide, which they were able to pick up from the crumbling terraces beneath them. With most of the security personnel still watching the gates per Mike Veeck's orders, there was almost no one guarding the playing surface.21 Soon, the first of what would be thousands of attendees rushed onto the field, causing Kravec to flee the mound and join his teammates in a barricaded clubhouse. Between 5,000 and 7,000 people are estimated to have taken the field. Some climbed the foul poles, others set records on fire, or ripped up the grass. The batting cage was destroyed; the bases were pulled up and stolen. Among those taking the field was 21-year-old aspiring actor Michael Clarke Duncan; during the melee, Duncan slid into third base, had a silver belt buckle stolen,29 and went home with a bat from the dugout.30 As Bill Veeck stood with a microphone near where home plate had been, begging people to return to the stands, a bonfire raged in center field.Years later, Lorelei remembered that she had been waving to the crowd when she was grabbed by two of the bodyguards who had accompanied the Jeep and placed her back in the vehicle. The party was unable to return to home plate because of the rowdy fans, so the Jeep was driven out of the stadium and through the surrounding streets, to the delight of the many Cohos outside the stadium who recognized the occupants. They were driven to the front of the stadium, ushered back inside, and taken up to the press room where they had spent most of the first game. As kick-off approached, the throwing became more intense. Several groups of Liverpool fans broke through the boundary between section X and Z, overpowered the police, and charged at the Juventus fans. The fans began to flee toward the perimeter wall of section Z. The wall could not withstand the force of the fleeing Juventus supporters and a lower portion collapsed. Contrary to reports at the time, and what is still assumed by many, the collapse of the wall did not cause the 39 deaths. Instead, the collapse relieved pressure and allowed fans to escape. Most died of suffocation after tripping or being crushed against the wall before the collapse. A further 600 fans were also injured. Bodies were carried out from the stadium on sections of iron fencing and laid outside, covered with giant football flags. As police and medical helicopters flew in, the down-draught blew away the modest coverings. Back onstage for an encore, the Chili Peppers' lead singer Anthony Kiedis remarked how amazing the fires looked from the stage, comparing them to the 1979 film Apocalypse Now.19 The band proceeded to play "Sir Psycho Sexy", followed by their rendition of Jimi Hendrix's "Fire". Kiedis later stated in his autobiography, Scar Tissue, that Hendrix's sister had asked the Chili Peppers to play "Fire" in honor of Jimi and his performance at the original Woodstock festival, and that they were not playing it to encourage the crowd. Many large, high bonfires were burning before the band left the stage for the last time. Participants danced in circles around the fires. Looking for more fuel, some tore off panels of plywood from the supposedly inviolable security perimeter fence. ATMs were tipped over and broken into, trailers full of merchandise and equipment were forced open and burgled, and abandoned vendor booths were turned over and set afire In retaliation for the events in section Z, many Juventus fans then rioted at their end of the stadium. They advanced down the stadium running track to help other Juventus supporters, but police intervention stopped the advance. A large group of Juventus fans fought the police with rocks, bottles and stones for two hours. One Juventus fan was also seen firing a starting gun at Belgian police. Lego Church and Cathedral Attack In the early morning of 20 November 1979, the imam of the Grand Mosque, Sheikh Mohammed al-Subayil, was preparing to lead prayers for the fifty thousand worshipers who had gathered for prayer. At around 5:00 am, he was interrupted by insurgents who produced weapons from under their robes, chained the gates shut and killed two policemen who were armed with only wooden clubs for disciplining unruly pilgrims.23 The number of insurgents has been given as "at least 500"12 or "four to five hundred", and included several women and children who had joined al-Otaybi's movement.22 At the time, the Grand Mosque was being renovated by the Saudi Binladin Group.24 An employee of the organization was able to report the seizure to the outside world before the insurgents cut the telephone lines. The insurgents released most of the hostages and locked the remainder in the sanctuary. They took defensive positions in the upper levels of the mosque, and sniper positions in the minarets, from which they commanded the grounds. No one outside the mosque knew how many hostages remained, how many militants were in the mosque and what sort of preparations they had made. At the time of the event, Crown Prince Fahd was in Tunisia for a meeting of the Arab Summit. The commander of the National Guard, Prince Abdullah, was also abroad for an official visit to Morocco. Therefore, King Khalid assigned the responsibility to Prince Sultan, then Minister of Defense, and Prince Nayef, then Minister of Interior, to deal with the incident Mask the End! Magnet Power! -Big Budo Magnet power!-Neptuneman Minus!-Big Budo MASK THE END!-Big Budo and Neptuneman At 9:08 pm,14 Chicago police in full riot gear arrived to the applause of the baseball fans remaining in the stands. Those on the field hastily dispersed upon seeing the police. Thirty-nine people were arrested for disorderly conduct; estimates of injuries to those at the event range from none to over thirty.20 Bill Veeck wanted the teams to play the second game once order was restored. However, the field was so badly torn up that umpiring crew chief Dave Phillips felt that it was still not playable even after White Sox groundskeepers spent an hour clearing away debris. Tigers manager Sparky Anderson refused to allow his players to take the field in any event due to safety concerns. Phillips called American League president Lee MacPhail, who postponed the second game to Sunday after hearing a report on conditions. Anderson, however, demanded that the game be forfeited to the Tigers. He argued that under baseball's rules, a game can only be postponed due to an act of God, and that, as the home team, the White Sox were responsible for field conditions. The next day, MacPhail forfeited the second game to the Tigers 9–0. In a ruling that largely upheld Anderson's arguments, MacPhail stated that the White Sox had failed to provide acceptable playing conditions. After some time, a large force of New York State Troopers, local police, and various other law enforcement arrived. Most had crowd control gear and proceeded to form a riot-line that flushed the crowd to the northwest, away from the stage located at the eastern end of the airfield. Few of the crowd offered strong resistance and they dispersed quickly back toward the campground and out the main entrance Muscle League Champs Meet the Megaforce Aftermath Lawanda accused of Funeral home fire Category:2012 Category:Mortville-pacific sauria war